Talk:Clover Field
Clover kills Kagechika Musashidou in the Safe Ending? The article says this under Safe ending: :"Clover chooses Door 1 and is partnered up with Seven and Lotus. She is quiet for most of the search, and when their team gets to the captain's quarters, she locks herself in the room by blocking the door with a table. She kills a drugged Kagechika Musashidou with an axe nearby and takes the sinister hand tip from him, as well as his bracelet." Is there any proof of this? —AlexShepherd ツ 09:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) : Sentence 1 and 2 are true. You learn this when you come back from door 6 and meet back up with Seven and Lotus. The last sentence is speculation. In fact, this is where the story becomes a bit plotholish if you really pay attention. At no point do Seven and Lotus mention that Cap (dead or alive) was in the room that Clover locked herself in. However, if Cap was never there, how did Clover get the note and the Zero bracelet? If Cap was there it's really strange because Seven and Lotus skipped finding someone else completely. I know looking for Clover was priority but it's still a big fact to overlook. IDK, maybe I am overlooking something myself. --Cuber456 (talk) 21:14, June 24, 2016 (UTC) I believe it was true, Seven and Lotus never mention anything about him in the safe ending, so I would assume Clover killed him and hid the body under the bed. Gbertolini : There's a problem with that. The only weapon around was an axe. How do you get a clean kill with an axe and/or hide the body so you won't track blood? If she killed him, why would Seven and Lotus say nothing about the blood trails or body? :Why would Clover kill someone she just met? She had no prior knowledge of who ran the previous Nonary Game and she was always sure that Cap wasn't actually Zero. Plus, what did she do with the axe afterwards? She can clearly bring it with her as the Axe Ending shows. Yet she lost to Ace who had a knife and the axe is nowhere to be found. If she left it behind then why? Why kill a random person with an axe and then leave the axe behind? :Like I said, it becomes difficult to properly explain without trying to jump through hoops. --Cuber456 (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Clover and Alice in ZTD It's a lie to say that Clover and Alice are even mentioned in ZTD. They aren't. At best, the explanation under D-Team Game Over 5 is handwavey. The section under CQD-END: 2 is even worse. The game ends before anyone can leave the Dcom premise. Whatever happens afterwards doesn't matter. The mention as well as the ZTD sections on each character page should be removed. --Cuber456 (talk) 19:40, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree with a complete removal of their ZTD sections. Even if Clover and Alice aren't mentioned in ZTD, the events of ZTD are still extremely relevant to their character and situation. I re-worded the sections to make things clearer. I don't agree with the "ZTD (mentioned)" in their infobox appearances so I removed those. I'm very disappointed Alice and Clover's names weren't even mentioned once in ZTD. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I think it should be kept but simplified, I wish they mentioned their names though and I was hoping for an appearance. Gbertolini Translation Error Where excactly in the game does the translation error "iu koto o nandemo kiite ageru" occure? ~El-Ocsed Character name? Is Yotsuba's surname ever mentioned in the Japanese version of the games? Or is it just something that was added by the western translators? If so, why wasn't it written in kanji?ExcelCore (talk) 01:16, June 5, 2018 (UTC)